This invention concerns card charging systems of the type in which a pre-programmed card is read and validated by a suitable card reader and data stored on the card is decremented according to the cost of a purchase made available to the user after the transaction. Each system of the invention includes a security module to ensure correct control between a card read/write unit and a transaction recording-payment collection facility. Each system thus forms an integral part of a revenue allocation process.
It is known to provide coin, token or card operated devices for the collection of payment for goods or services. Such devices are employed in, for example, bus fare collection systems, pay and display parking systems, and prepared food delivery systems. Such devices may be capable of debiting prepaid or credit cards, the devices operating in a similar manner to the systems currently in use for the provision of telecommunication services and systems for handling prepayment credit cards for obtaining bus journeys and tickets for train journeys.
According to the invention of our granted U.K. Patent No. 2287565, there is provided a security and transaction recording device for use in connection with a card read/write device comprising: signal transmission means for delivering signals to a host facility to enable a purchase to be made in return for an amount of credit debited from a card after the latter has been read by a card reader, which signals comprise a unique identification number together with signals defining a public key-based security system; a record keeping subsystem adapted to certify a credit debited from the card and identify which one of a plurality of accounts is to receive the debited credit; and signal processing and output means for generating signals indicative of a successful transaction; so that in use the generated signals indicate to the host facility the nature of the transaction completed and the purchase which is now to be made available.
The host facility may be a service providing facility where the purchase involves provision of a service such as transportation, seating in an auditorium or the like.
Alternatively the host facility may be a product providing facility where the purchase involves supply of a product such as foodstuffs, clothing, medication and the like.
Optionally the device includes a smart card reader and further signal processing means, whereby a smart card open payment system may be employed in lieu of a prepayment credit card system, for payment for a service or commodity.
The security and transaction recording device described in the aforesaid UK Patent No. 2287565 is designed primarily to process value collected by Transmo Security Modules (TSMs) fitted to each point of sale designed to accept xe2x80x9cTransmoxe2x80x9d pre-paid cards. The system""s prime function, therefore, is to collect and process payments, expressed as total value and number of transactions per card issuer, from each TSM.
The inventors have appreciated that the recording device described in the UK Patent No. 2287565 can be considerably expanded in the following areas to improve its functionality and performance, namely to provide:
(a) Result file processing;
(b) Improved TSM assignment handling;
(c) Flexible report and Query handling;
(d) Automated settlement file production;
(e) Automated concessionary revenue apportionment;
(f) Card recharging option;
(g) System service reliability monitoring; and
(h) Card serial number tracking and hot card determination/handling
Objects of the present invention are to provide improved card charging systems, in particular card charging systems including security and transaction features.
While a stored value card is eminently suitable as a payment device, there exists a demand to offer a service that ensures the correct allocation of revenue in a subsidised payment scheme, such as a subsidised travel scheme. To this end, many urban transit developments plan to use contactless xe2x80x9csmart cardsxe2x80x9d (CICC) for season tickets/concessionary fares.
According to the present invention, there is provided a card charging system comprising:
(a) a card read/write unit for receiving one or more prepaid or credit cards;
(b) a transaction recording-payment facility; and
(c) a security module located between the card read/write unit and the transaction recording-payment facility, said transaction recording-payment facility operable to receive signals from said security module to enable a purchase to be made in return for an amount of credit debited from said one or more prepaid or credit cards, wherein a contactless concessionary card reading subsystem is connected to the security module, in addition to the card read/write unit for prepaid or credit cards.
The invention is of advantage in that the system is capable of providing improved security and enhanced transaction control and monitoring.
With this background in mind and the requirement to place the security module directly between the card read/write unit and the transaction recording payment facility that a contactless concessionary card reading subsystem be remotely connected to the security module, additional to the standard non-concessionary card reader.
At the same time, the option exists of having further contactless card readers attached to the security module, in the event that two stream bus boarding is required, where one stream is meant for speedy boarding by free concession holders only.
The contactless card functionality provided in the system is additional to the basic payment card system, and acceptance of a payment card or cash is desirably not noticeably affected by simultaneous operation of the contactless integrated circuit card.
Preferably, the card read/write unit and the contactless concessionary card reading subsystem are simultaneously operable.
The invention thus provides a public transport system wherein journeys can be paid for at full and concessionary rates. The invention also provides a card charging system, wherein a host ticket machine is provided at a point of travel purchase, which is capable of calculating fares payable in respect of journeys which are partly concessionary, or concessionary at differing rates.
In such a system the transaction facility may for example store the difference between the normal full fare and the concessionary fare payable.
Where payment is required, for the fare difference, the purchaser can use a concessionary contactless card and, optionally, the card read/write unit.
In the card charging system as just described, the transaction recording-payment facility may for example store fully paid fares and part concessionary fares in separate storage devices.
Preferably in such a charging system, contactless concessionary cards are encoded to define rules applicable to concessions available with the card, and the transaction facility is programmable with a table of concessionary options, indexed by the card when the card is read, to enable calculation of any concessionary fare payable.
The system preferably incorporates error counting and system performance monitoring.